Awaiting Dusk: The Cullen's Story
by FayeMcCullen
Summary: This is a partner story for my fairly successful story 'Awaiting Dusk'. Read that first. How do the Cullens react when Alice has a vision of a mysterious vampire coming for a visit from the Volturi? Is that what it is? A visit? Rated T for romance.
1. Normal Day, Turned Exciting

**(A/N) Okay guys, It's here like I promised! I advise you to read 'Awaiting Dusk' first. It will make a lot more sense. this story is purely to a) help you guys know what the Cullens were thinking at different times of my story, and b) I have serious writer's block so this is relieving tension for me and possiby give me new ideas.**

** I must warn you, there are a few connections to my sis BMC1984's story 'Cullen Wife Swap'. I strongly advise reading it. IT'S HILARIOUS!!! Any way's its not obligatory, just an extra sumthing sumthing for you to read (and a really funny sumthing sumthing at that).**

**And another warning... an ALMOST lemon. Just realise that I am only thirteen and will not in anyway write my characters doing 'it'. That's kinda gross. but I WILL imply it. **

**Enjoy! (and review!)**

**P.S Chapter 1 in this story is set at the same time as Chapter 1 in 'Awaiting Dusk' and it will continue like that.**

Chapter 1-Normal Day, Turned Exciting

_BellaPOV_

It was like any other day. Nessie and Jake were outside enjoying the sunny day. Carlisle and Esme were enjoying having our old home in Forks back. And Rosalie and Emmett were... well, enjoying each other. Jasper, Alice, Edward and I were on the sofa in the front room, watching our favourite taped episode of Wife Swap. My most hated moment of the episode came onto the screen. Alice giggled. Jasper let out a little laugh, joining his wife.

'I never get tired of Theresa hitting on Edward!' Alice chimed. I huffed.

'I know I sure do.' I mumbled. Edward felt me tense around him and in response tightened his hold on my waist, placing soft kisses on my neck.

'You know I'm yours, and only yours.' He whispered between kisses.

'Forever?' I asked him.

'Forever.' He smiled as I turned my head towards him, leaning in for a kiss.

_EdwardPOV_

Bella. My Bella. Nothing gave me more pleasure than being with her. Even something as normal as her sitting on my lap on the sofa while we watched the television made me ecstatic. And right at this very moment, my angel was leaning into me for a kiss. How could I refuse? I leaned into my darling, ready to brush my lips against perfection.

Alice.

I stiffened at the vision Alice was getting.

A woman. Here. A vampire.

'Bella darling?' I whispered. 'Could you get me a pencil and paper quickly?' Her eyes were full of questions but she slid off me regardless and trudged towards the study.

I tuned to Alice.

'Do you know her? I asked her. She shook her head.

'When?' I asked.

'Two days.' She replied.

'Why?' I persisted.

'I don't know. _She _doesn't know.' Alice whispered. Jasper caught onto our worried emotions and asked us what was wrong. Just at that moment, Bella returned with the pencil and paper.

_BellaPOV_

Edward started drawing a detailed picture of a woman, while answering the question I was asking in my head. _What in holy crow is going on?_

'A vampire is coming to Forks, to us. From Italy. The Volturi. She doesn't know why, so it could be dangerous.'

He showed us the picture of the vampire. She had long hair, waist length and in this sketch, she was standing outside our front door with curious eyes.

'Call the family.' Jasper said gravely.

_NessiePOV_

We were at the deserted park, at the exact place where Jake had kissed me for the first time. He was pushing me on the swing, and I jumped off with an dazzling smile.

'I love you, Jake,' I mumbled as I ran towards him. I locked my arms around his neck, and his immediately gravitated to my waist.

'You're my world, Ness, and I love you too.' He replied as he gave me a kiss. His phone began to vibrate in his bag a few feet away from us. I sighed and released Jake, earning me a quizzical look.

'Your phone is ringing,' I explained.

'No, it isn't.' He shrugged, pulling me back into his embrace. I touched his face, specifically showing him a host of worst-case scenarios and things that may be wrong. Jake sighed loudly and released me, grabbing his phone hastily and flipping it open.

'Jake?' Dad's voice rung sternly through the other end of the line.

'What is it, Ed?' Jake asked. His pulse was accelerating, indicating his increasing worry.

'Family meeting. Now.'

The phone went dead. We hadn't had a serious family meeting in about thirty years, so something must have been up.

Jake grabbed his bag and held my hand as we ran towards our house.

_RosaliePOV_

'Okay, my gorgeous sexy beast of a man, are you ready for round six?' I smirked as my man came back into the room.

'Hell yeah, baby!' he grinned as he violently pulled me towards him. I loved the way he used his strength with me. And right now, it was attracting me so badly.

I leaned into him and purred in his ear. 'I think it's time we tried to beat our little record...' I whispered huskily. 'You think we can beat two and half weeks?'

All my man did was nod as he carried me over to the bed. He unclasped me bra while overwhelming me with passionate kisses on my neck. I kissed his curly hair. He lay us down on the bed and he pulled off his shirt, revealing his awesome manly body.

And damnit, the phone _had _to ring.

I re-fastened my bra, and rushed over to the phone. Before I answered it I locked eyes with Emmett.

'New rule. No phones during sex. _Especially when we are trying to beat a record.'_

'What is it?' I snapped at whoever it was on the other end of the line. If it was Edward, I swear I was going to rip his throat out...

'Sorry to err... disturb you,' Jasper's voice rang through smoothly.

'What is it?' I repeated. 'I have some very...demanding things to do right now,' I winked at Emmett who smirked back at me.

'Get your ass to the front room, sis.' He replied, 'It's important.'

The phone went dead.

'Come on, Emm, we have to go now.' I muttered regretfully. He started to sulk like a little child.

'We don't _have_ to go...' He persisted 'We could say we are in a traffic jam...'

'We're in Bella's old cottage.' I sighed 'There is no traffic.' Emmett stood up and walked over to me.

'Then can I escort you to the house?' he asked. I nodded and he grabbed me into a fireman's' carry.

'But I had a couple of... _detours_ in mind,' Emmett said mischievously.

Who was I to argue?

_CarlislePOV_

Esme and I were sitting in the garage. Perhaps not the most romantic location, but my wife had all her blueprints here, and she was happy. That was all that mattered.

'I was thinking of maybe building an extension for Jake and Nessie,' Esme began. 'There's so much space round the back of the house. I could make it like a separate extension, but still joined onto the house.' Her eyes were gleaming. I loved seeing her like this.

'Whatever makes you happy, my love.' I would let her bulldoze the whole entire house if it pleased her.

'I love you, Carlisle.' She said as she pulled me into an embrace. I sighed into her hair.

'The feeling is mutual, sweetheart, always mutual.' I replied. I felt my pager vibrate, which was strange, because I was not due to go to work until tomorrow. I un-fastened it from my belt and read it.

_Carlisle- Emergency meeting in the front room. From Jasper._

'Looks like we have to go,' I sighed as I showed Esme the message.

'We're not on Wife Swap again, are we?' she chuckled. I chuckled with her.

'God only knows!' We both stood up and linked arms as we walked to the front room, laughing together.

_EdwardPOV_

We were all in the front room, patiently waiting for Rosalie and Emmett to arrive. We were all sure of where they were, and what they were doing, and so we had to give them at least another five minutes to finish up.

_What's going on, Edward? _Carlisle's thoughts asked me. I heard another voice come into range.

_Best tree sex... ever._ That was surely Emmett.

'You'll know in a couple of seconds, they're on their way now.'

And right on cue, Emmett walked in, and Rosalie, complete with sex hair.

Emmett was about to speak, but Carlisle cut him off.

'We know where you were. Spare us the explanation.'

'Okay guys...' I began, 'Is anyone expecting a visitor?'

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, what do you think? First five reviewers get a virtual cookie! And the reviewers after that get the virtual ingredients! :) **


	2. Discussions

**(A/N) Sorry for the wait again guys. I just got off school on Tuesday and had a few loose ends to tie up. But I'm back now and giving you this rather short (I'm sorry) update. The reason it's so short is beacause its kinda _boring _to write when Faye isn't involved. It's basically a filler. I am writing the next chapter as you read this so bear with me. **

**I also have had a quite okayish idea for an AU BxE FanFic so I am just planning it out so that when Awaiting Dusk is finished I can start that straight away! (no rest for the wicked)**

**BTW this story is only going up to Chapter 6. For the simple reason that i want to get back to Awaiting Dusk ASAP and I want to start my AU ASAP! Okay Read On! **

**BMC1984 has got another story up- a sequel to Cullen Wife Swap - Payback is a Bitch! Read it. Now. Go on then. Hurry up. Oh, wait. Read this chapter first. _Then_ read it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two- Discussions

Bella POV

'But what could she _want_?' Carlisle mused for just about the fifty-second time this morning. We had been discussing this female vampire all of yesterday and into this morning. Everbody had forgotten their normal routines; even Carlisle took his morning off work, which was very out of character for him.

'Nessie?' I suggested.

'Could be. But that doesn't seem like that's the sole reason. It's something else, I know it. Alice, anything new?' Carlisle persisted.

'No. The only thing set in stone is that she is coming here.' Alice sighed. I could tell she was getting one of her headaches- the ones that were fuelled by frustration.

'What is she doing now?' I asked.

Alice had a distant facial expression as she searched for the very near future of this vampire.

'She's speaking with the Guard.' She sighed. 'The entire guard.'

Edward stiffened around me. I may have had my own experiences with the Volturi, but Edward had more knowledge about the Volturi and their capabilities. And, his one little trademark was a little thing called overreacting.

'The entire guard? Okay... the only thing that occupied the entire guard before was the whole 'Nessie' situation. Do they think Nessie poses a threat? Does this mean we have to move so soon...? Is she a tracker? Is she contacting the guard for reinforcements...?' Edward muttered different scenarios in quick succession.

I turned to face him, reaching a finger out to touch his lips.

'Shhhh.' I whispered. 'You're making me anxious with all this negative speaking.' I casually lied. The truth was, I was just as nervous and worried as Edward, but didn't have the courage to speak of my fears aloud. And Edward ceased to speak, eager to make me feel more comfortable.

Alice searched the future again. 'No, she's coming alone. But the others are...talking about us... to her.'

'They're briefing her?' Jasper asked. 'Telling her what to expect? What to do?'

This whole 'not knowing' situation was definitely very frustrating. And I swear, if this new complication was anything to do with me I would disown myself...

'Stop it, Bella,' Jasper muttered.

'Damn you, Jasper' I retorted.

JacobPOV

Ness was drifting to sleep beside me so I decided it was time to take her upstairs.

'Edward?' I asked, knowing he had read my mind.

'Go ahead,' He mumbled, waving a rather lethargic hand at me. I shrugged it off and nudged my wife. She didn't stir, so I picked her up.

'Have fun,' I chuckled humourlessly as I exited the room. This situation was out of our control, and I hated that some random leech could stir up trouble. I mean, we had only moved back here what, three days ago? Maybe four? What the hell!

I made a note to myself to call Seth and Leah later. If that leech wanted to mess with my family they could face three kick ass shape shifters.

I jogged up to Jasper's room and laid Nessie on the bed. Rolaslie alway told me Nessie could sleep in her room, but damn, that place always smelt of sex. Nessie's mouth quivered. She looked so peaceful. I touched her face.

_Nessie was in a white dress. She was in the middle of a ball room, spotlight shining on her, dancing with me. But suddenly, a red haired vampire walked onto the dance floor wearing a shiny sequined dress, and the spotlight shifted to the ginger..._

At that moment, Nessie's breathing hitched and quickened. I chuckled quietly. All this potential danger and all Ness was worried about was this ginger stealing her limelight. I tucked her in and crawled into bed beside her, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Alice POV

My eyes snapped open. Edward stared at me as I had a new vision about this vampire.

'She's on a flight to Oregon,' I began, 'She's planning on making the pilot detour to Forks.'

Jasper cuddled me up closer and I leaned further into him. He could sense me getting a bit of a headache from all this extra work.

'She's getting closer. I think we should take some sort of precaution...?' Edward mumbled.

'What kind of precaution? We don't even know if she just wants to see the actual Cullen Legends first hand!' Emmett joked.

'Shut up, Emmett.' Rosalie snapped.

I turned to look at Rosalie. Her forehead was creased with worry. Perhaps she was intimidated by the arrival of a new vampire. Maybe she just wanted to be the centre of attention. Or maybe she was worried for Ness; she was like a mother to her. I couldn't pin it on one thing.

'She's worried,' Jasper whispered in my ear. I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

'Thank you,' I whispered back. Jasper knew how much I hated not meing in the know.

'Any time, my lady,' he smiled against my lips.

* * *

**(A/N) okay, quite a boring chapter. I'm sorry. Next chapter, Jacob lovers salute! He finds Faye! Yay! Now go on. Read 'Payback is a Bitch'. now. I mean it. BTW two more virtual cookies up for grabs. Go get them. Now. Review. REVIEW! (please?)**


	3. Hunting on my Land

**(A/N) Alright uys. Summer has been unsuually busy for me now and I haven't had as much time to write than I previously thought. Soooo... I had to get this out now, otherwise you would hate me. And also, I am going camping for the next week, so I won't be able to even write Chapter 4 until next Saturday. I'm sorry in advance. But on the other hand, Jaco fans will be happy as this chapter is all Jacob POV! (and Jacob haters will appreciate Bella throwing him to the ground! Everyone's happy!) so, my sis (BMC1984) will be extremely happy! (you're welcome)**

**Enjoy the chapter, Faye is here so you can relax! ;) and most of all review. I'm now a little review ho'! (don't tell my mum lol, or BMC1984 lol) Okayy byeee x **

**JacobPOV

* * *

**

Chapter Three- Hunting on My Land

'Jacob, wake up. It's two in the afternoon.' Bella's voice rang in my ears. I felt a sharp prod on my right side, causing me to grimace in pain.

'Wake up, Jake,' Bella prodded again. I mumbled a 'go away' incoherently.

'Damnit, Jacob,' Bella sighed. I felt hard hands grab my shoulder and slam me onto the laminate flooring. I opened my eyes to Bella smiling sheepishly at me.

I sighed and stood up from the ground. 'What is it?'

'Seth and Leah.' I cocked my eyebrow up at Bella. 'Alice knew you'd call them, and you were sleeping so-'

'Alright, alright.' I interrupted. I glanced pointedly at Ness, who was still sleeping and Bella merged into the hallway. I followed her and closed the door behind me.

'Are they downstairs?' I asked. Bella nodded. I scrambled down the stairs to greet a waiting Seth.

'Hey Seth,' I slapped in with a high five and a brotherly hug. 'Where's Michelle?'

Michelle was Seth's imprintee, a half vampire hybrid born in Seattle. She was born just like Nessie had, except her mother didn't survive. We came across them at La Push; they were hunting on our land. And then it happened. Click. They were joined for life. A really long life.

'She's at home. I told her I'd be back in a couple of days.'

Leah shifted uncomfortably behind Seth and I pulled her in for a slightly awkward hug.

'How you been Leah?' I asked kindly. We were long past evasiveness by now.

'I'm survivin'. Just.' She said. I wondered what made her change her mind about being a 'shape shifter'. She used to hate it but has now embraced it. It was probably since Seth imprinted. Maybe she still wanted to protect him.

'Alice told us about this Italian vampire coming tomorrow. Is she dangerous?' Seth asked.

'We don't know. She could just be coming for a visit. To check if the legends are real. We can't just attack her.' I explained.

'Then why are we here?' Leah asked, impatience leaking in her voice. I grimaced at the cutting tone in her voice, but soon recovered.

'She may be dangerous. So I need you here just in case she's on a mission.' I replied coolly. 'But she's coming tomorrow morning so you can just relax and eat my food.' I chuckled to Seth.

~Next Morning, 10:45~

**(A/N: The bit we're all waiting for)**

'Jacob,' I heard a voice piece my previously dormant ears. I felt a slight sense of déjà vu as Bella once again pulled me to the ground.

'I thought you never liked to wake me up. That I looked too peaceful to disturb.' I moaned gazing up to Bella. Bella's face was hard as... well stone. Ironic, really, if you ask me.

'She's here.' Bella began hesitantly.

'Yeah,' I said, 'And?' My voice was still thick with sleep. I was surprised Bella could understand me.

'She, err,' Bella's voice said warily. She almost sounded scared about what I might think. I quirked my eyebrow up at her. 'She hunted on La Push land.' She blurted out. It didn't register for a moment but when it did I almost shifted right in this room.

The nerve of this leech to come on _my_ home land and feed her pathetic frenzy.

I ran into the downstairs bathroom, splashing my face with water to temporarily calm me down.

'Seth, Leah?' I called once I was out. I heard shuffling to my left and Seth and Leah appeared. I nodded once to then and we ran outside, shifting in our strides. I shook my body nostalgically. I hadn't shifted in weeks.

_Do we know where she is?_ Seth asked. I shook my head.

_I was acting impulsively. I didn't ask Alice where she was. Look out for any new scents. _I instructed.

_Let's get this over with. _Leah's thoughts annoyed me. We walked slowly, so as to not miss any new scent we may find.

After about half an hour, I could faintly smell the sickly sweet smell of vampire to my south. The smell was unfamiliar, but the trail was not fresh.

_Do you smell that?_ I asked.

_Yeah, bro. I don't recognise it. _Seth contributed. Leah stayed 'silent', absently thinking of trivial matters.

_I'm going to follow it._ I thought to the others. _Stay close. I'll tell you if I need back up._

I ran, following the scent. It grew stronger the closer I ran. Then the full force of it hit me, almost knocking me back. I fought the urge to wrinkle my nose in disgust.

I saw a waft of red hair before anything else. It stood out like a sore thumb surrounded by all this wood and foliage. She was sitting, cross legged, breathing evenly. Facing the direction I was coming in, expecting.

She looked... pained. She rose, stood beneath me, about 5ft 7in tall, trembling with fear in her eyes.

Her eyes suddenly narrowed, looking into my eyes for the smallest of moments. Then I heard a hiss, a surprised hiss, and she shrank back, defensive and touchy.

What surprised me next was how she relaxed her posture, making her completely vulnerable to my attack, should I choose to make one.

_This is freaky. Isn't she running away?_ Seth's voice rang in my head.

_Let's finish her off. I'm coming to flank you._ Leah bossed around. I sighed mentally. I honestly didn't know what to do. Should we kill her, or take her to Carlisle? I knew Leah wanted to kill her, but was that for selfish reasons or real concern?

Then the vampire spoke, a strong voice, pleading, 'Kill me,' If I was not facing her already, I would have done a double take. Why on earth would she say that? Judging by her tone of voice, she grew impatient.

'Kill me now, damn it,' she huffed. I started to think this was a plan, a trap, that she had a power or something that made her special. Somehow she deciphered my mistrust.

'That's right,' she cooed, as if she were persuading a child. 'Kill me now before I have the chance to launch a surprise attack,'

_Whoa, man. We should take her to Edward. _Seth started. _He'll know what to do._

_I vote we just kill her and go home, _Leah called. She now stood by my side and Seth followed shortly after.

_Leah, you are really getting on my nerves. Stop this or else. _I threatened. The mutiny was interrupted by the vampire, speaking again.

'Kill me, now, before I kill you all.' Her eyes were threatening now.

_See, it's what she wants. Let's do it before she changes her mind. _The all too clear voice of annoyance rang out.

Seth and I growled at Leah.

_**Stop it, Leah. You are to stay silent until I say otherwise.**_ I used my alpha voice, which gave me full power. I rarely used it, due to my past experiences with alpha voices in Sam's pack. But now, I had, silencing Leah indefinitely.

_I'll be back. Watch her. _I thought as I disappeared into the forest in full pace. As soon as I knew I was in Edward's range of hearing I asked him to get some clothes for us. And as soon as I had found a decent place to shift back to human form, a pile of assorted clothes were waiting for me. I put them on, placing the rest of the clothes in a small clearing near the house.

When I reached the 'scent-bomb' area where the vampire now stood, I shuddered in disgust. But I then calmed myself and walked through the thick of the thick of the trees.

It wasn't oblivious to the way she sniffed the air, curiously.

'Come with me,' I muttered, letting my hatred seep through my voice thickly. The parasite kept sniffing the air, in a discreet yet noticeable manner.

'Come with me, leech.' I said, a hint louder than before. And she followed me, back to Carlisle, with Seth and Leah tagging on behind.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, hope you liked it. I'm off to pack my stuff ;)**

**Please review. Feedback for this chapter is substantial, because it sets the stage for the next three chapters.**

**Byeeeeeeeeee!**


	4. Angry Like the Wolf

**(A/N) I apologize for two things. Thing a) The wait you had to wait to get his chapter and thing b) the shortness of this chapter. That was the natural flow of the story, and plus I had to minus the whole flashback things. **

**Camping was AWESOME!!! Really it was! **

**Lastly, one of my biggest fans has a story up. Her name is Vaes, and her story is callef Awaiting. What is so special about it? Well, Vaes is all the way from _Malaysia _and I must say her story is awesome so far. Vaes thinks her English is sub-par but really I must disagree. And she only has the three reviews I gave her, and that's making her feel bad about her English. I am begging you, please read and review her story. It would mean so much to her.**

**Okay, read on!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four- Angry Like the Wolf

JacobPOV

The ginger kept sniffing the air as we walked. It was quite annoying really.

'What are you?' she asked. My left eye twitched. She had the audacity to ask questions, after she killed a man on MY land? I turned sharply to face her.

'No questions from you, bloodsucker,' I brusquely retorted. She shut her mouth abruptly and we continued to walk in silence.

Without warning, the vampire hissed and lurched back. 'No!' she spat. 'Don't you dare take me to Carlisle. Just kill me now!' I turned round, confused and bewildered by her sudden outburst.

'You know Carlisle?' I asked. Was Carlisle lying to us about not knowing who she is? Surely not, what with Edward around.

'No. I know his scent.' She replied curtly. I looked at Seth and Leah, and Leah's eyes widened. I could tell what she wished she could say. _Kill her. Kill her now._ And right now, I really thought killing her wasn't such a bad idea. But I needed reason.

'Were you sent here?' I asked, looking her in the eye.

She paused.

'Yes,' she replied.

'What for?' I asked. This time, she looked _me_ in the eye, flaring hers, deliberately showing me her red irises.

'To kill,' She replied, and a smug smirk painted her face.

The thought of this leech being here, to _kill_ my Nessie... I felt the anger rush through me. And I didn't stop myself and shifted into my russet form.

_Dude...she's smiling. _Seth said uncertainly. Leah whimpered.

_We'll take her to Carlisle. Grab her legs so she can't run away._

Seth and Leah grabbed her legs obediently.

'Burn them, please,' the ginger pleaded.

I grabbed her with my teeth. _Come on, let's go. _I instructed.

_Alright._ Seth agreed. We started to progress once again towards the house.

Leah whimpered yet again.

_Leah?_ I asked, uncertainly.

_Let's go. _She grumbled, preoccupied.

We dragged the leech closer and closer to home. We were at the main clearing, where Nessie and I always sat on those rare sunny days. Something in the parasite switched, making her hiss out and curse at us. I growled at her to shut it; I didn't know if Nessie was still sleeping or something.

I explained a plan to the others, so that one by one we could shift back to human form and still keep hold of the vampire.

_Leah, you go first, then Seth, then myself. _I instructed. Seth and Leah followed.

When I had shifted, and changed into some shorts, I re-emerged through the thyick of the trees to find the vampire staring at me, no- glaring at me.

'Give me back my legs, mongrel,' she spat, venom seething through her voice.

I walked forward, laughing in a humourless manner. 'That's a lot of attitude for a bloodsucking leech who's scared of Carlisle.' I looked her in the eyes.

'Why are you so scared of him?' I asked.

'None of your business, dog.' She retorted. I laughed again.

'You will find, leech, that it is my business entirely.' I answered. Nessie was my life. If this parasite took her away from me... I couldn't bear to think the thought. I nodded to Seth for him to open the door and drag the leech inside.

Seth and Leah left after putting the legs back on the leech. I didn't bother to ask why; I was grateful for their help, and we were able to handle the situation from here anyway.

EdwardPOV

The vampire turned to leave, but we had planned for this, and Jasper blocked the door. We didn't know what this vampire's power was, and we also didn't know what age she was, so it was very important to have Jasper on the door.

The vampire was looking at each of us intently, first measuring something. I focused on reading her mind, to unravel the mysteries we had been battling with over the past few days. Why was she here? What was she sent to do? Who was she sent to kill?

_What is she thinking?_ Carlisle asked me directly through thought.

I focused on reading the vampire's thoughts.

But I couldn't see a thing! Just a delicate pattern of colours swimming before my eyes. I was lost in them, in fact, I struggled to tear myself away from the colours, the patterns, the swirls.

'I don't know. All I can see are colours.' I whispered, exasperated.

The vampire's eyes snapped to meet mine, for a second, she searched my eyes also. I once again got lost in the patterns, and though they were like nothing I have seen before, this pattern in particular felt vaguely familiar.

Suddenly the patterns ceased. I could finally try to get a good look into this vampire's mind.

'I am guessing you are the mind reader.' She said in a smooth, silky voice. My eyes widened. She was well briefed. What else did she know?

I looked up at her in speculation. _What are you looking at?_ She thought, straight at me.

'Red hair, and an attitude to match,' I mouthed to myself.

* * *

**(A/N) okay guys, please review. It's makes me happy. can I get 15 reviews for this story? just for me, eh?**

**byeeeeee x**


	5. She Came, She Went

**(A/N) Guys... words cannot explain how sorry I am for the wait. I could give you a list of justified excuses, but there's no point I am sure you want to just read the thing... **

**I have a lot of catch up to do... Just be sure that I am writing the next and final chapter of this storylet as you read this. Once again, truly sorry.

* * *

**Chapter Five- She Came, She Went**  
**

EdwardPOV

She just stood there, looking dreadful, thinking distant thoughts about leaving. Her thoughts were so scattered that I couldn't understand much.

_Should I start?_ Carlisle asked me. I knew what he meant; he wanted to talk to this woman. I nodded.

'Greetings, err...' Carlisle stuttered hesitantly.

_...of course he wouldn't know my name is Faye..._ an stray thought from the vampire informed me of her name.

'Faye,' I interjected.

_Oh, he's good. _Faye thought, causing me to smirk involuntarily. I composed my face as Carlsile continued.

'Faye. Greetings. I am Carlisle. What brings you to our home?' I could tell that the word 'home' was unsusual to Faye, as she looked round, thnking: _A kitchen? _

Faye didn't speak, so Carlisle asked again.

'Is there anything you were sent here to do?' he asked.

I looked into Fayes mind but was blocked again by colours.

'No. I just heard of your family and came to investigate.' She replied fluidly. Too fluidly.

Carlisle probed again. 'Where did you come from?' he asked.

We all knew where she came from. And our only logical plan was to shield Nessie when she confirmed what we already knew.

'The Volturi.'

Jacob phased and we all, with an exception to Carlisle and Esme, went to protect Ness. We all braced ourselves for a fierce fight.

Faye looked confused but she just stood there. 'I come in peace,' I could hear her thoughts again, and as far as I could tell, she was telling the truth.

'She speaks the truth.' I said, and a look at Jasper's relaxed stance confirmed my statement.

'Then why did you tell Jacob that you were sent here to kill?' I questioned. I had heard the whole conversation in the forest, even though Jacob wasn't aware of it.

I glanced at Jacob pointedly in case she didn't know his name.

'I wanted him to kill me,' Faye replied reluctantly. _Rather that than_- Before the sentence in her thoughts finished, I got blocked by the patterns. I sighed, annoyed.

'Why?' Esme asked, concerned. _Edward? Why would she want to kill herself? _Jasper shifted uncomfortably, which gave me reason to believe that Faye was really suicidal.

'I hunted a human about three miles east from here.' She muttered, somehow allowing the colours to disappear. _Poor Jack..._

Seeing as her eyes showed no hint of topaz in the visions Alice received, I had could assume she had hunted humans previously.

'But you have hunted humans all your life. Why be suicidal about one now?' I asked, genuinely curious.

She shuddered, a very strange thing for a vampire to do.

_She's apprehensive..._ Jasper informed me. I nodded in appreciation as Faye began to speak.

'I heard about you and your diet from Aro, and realized that it would be a good idea to seek you out. So I did come from the Volturi, but I wasn't sent here. I left.'

We all stood, wondering what this had to do with hunting a human.

'I took a plane to Forks,' she continued. 'and then used your scent to find you. I was very thirsty by that point, and unfortunately came across a human walking alone in the forest.'

She stopped, her eyes wincing in apparent pain.

'It's okay dear,' Esme comforted. 'Everyone makes mistakes.'

Faye wasn't comforted. She shook her head, hysterically.

'I killed him. I killed that man.' She kept repeating.

_Step into my office._ I heard Jasper call to me. I knew he was referring to the kitchen and briskly walked inside.

'Do you think she's for real?' Jasper asked.

'I don't know for sure...' I replied honestly. 'Her mind blocks sometimes. I don't know whether that's because of a power or some malfunction on my part,'

'Her emotions are... authentic, but they could be a result of good training. She knew you were a mind-reader. That means she was told about us.' Jasper calculated.

I heard a large crash come from the front room. As I ran inside I realised it was a flashback... from Faye's mind.

_A human Faye was crying, and a large woman with hair similar to Esme's started shouting._

'_Never in my whole life do I ever want to hear of you crying. Especially in the presence of men. Do you hear me?' Faye nodded. 'Stop blubbering, and clean yourself up.'_

I shook my head in concern and melancholy. _What's up? _Carlisle asked. I ignored him and listened in again to Faye's flashback.

'_You will never amount to anything. Nobody will ever accept you, simply because you are you. You are a failure, a nobody. You are a harlot, and I regret mothering you. You are just a waste of space and time.'_

I winced in sympathy. I had no doubts that Faye was telling the truth. I noticed her blank out in both expression and thought.

'I don't deserve you,' she muttered, barely audibly. 'I have so much blood on my hands, so many deaths I am responsible for. I don't know what I was thinking when I thought that I could possibly...'

'Join us?' Carlisle finished. And just as Carlisle finished speaking, Faye got up and left.

I was shocked at Carlisle's quick assessment of the situation. Now that I thought about it, it all made perfect sense.

No attacks- because she wanted to join us.

Authentic emotions- because she wanted to join us.

No visions of future attack- because she wanted to join us.

The Volturi telling her about us- because she wanted to join us.

Carlisle's intuition about Faye's arrival- because she wanted to join us.

Her leaving because she thought she was unworthy- because she wanted to join us.

Me not being able to read her mind at times.... well, that was still unexplained.

'She's 100% genuine,' I told everyone. I ran upstairs to grab some clothes. When I was back downstairs I threw the clothes to Jacob, who ran into the kitchen to shift back.

JasperPOV

'How do you know?' I questioned Edward. I wanted to be certain that there was no threat tour family.

'Trust me. I know. It all adds up. She wanted to join us, but now she fears humiliation.'

'Are you sure?' Carlisle asked. He wasn't worried, just wary and thankful that his intuition had apparently prevailed.

'Look, while she was crying, she had a flashback.'

'What?' Rosalie asked, unable to piece together what a flashback had to do with anything.

'It was from her human life,' Edward continued. 'it was her human mother, presumably, saying very bad things to Faye, which have obviously made her think she's not worthy of being a Cullen.'

Bella winced in empathy. She knew what if felt like to not be accepted, to not feel welcome.

'I should go and find her...' Carlisle muttered, looking at Alice and Edward for an approval.

'No,' I objected. 'Look at it from her perspective. She wants to leave because she thinks we will reject her. If you go, Carlisle, she will think that you will tell us to go. I think Nessie should go.'

'No way!' Jacob charged into the room. 'She's a freaking psycho! She could kill her!'

'She won't,' Alice stated. Of course she couldn't see Ness' future, but she knew that her opinion would matter most to Jacob.

'Fine.' Jacob huffed. I could feel his dislike to the plan, but he was defeated.

He ran over and kissed Nessie briefly, and let her run through the door, and into the woods.


	6. Bad News, Guys

Up For Grabs :(

Hey guys... I have some bad news.

Things have happened, and I can't continue this story anymore.

Anyone who wants to continue these stories can, I'd be happy to hand it over.

Sorry guys :( I hope this story can go to a good home.

PM me!

Bye xxxx

FayeMcCullen


End file.
